


Кап-кап-кап

by Red_Carpet



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Трэвис заплетает хвостики Салли.





	Кап-кап-кап

      Свет в квартире вырубило с очередным раскатом грома, и Трэвис напряжённо вздохнул.  
  
      Когда началась гроза, они успели дойти только до квартиры Трэвиса, и, слава Богу, отец всё ещё был на службе, так что блондин мог спокойно укрыть Фишера от дождя у себя.  
  
      Заняться было, откровенно говоря, нечем: нет ничего удивительного в том, что в семье Фелпсов презирается любая техника, которая могла бы так или иначе отвлекать внимание от прочтения драгоценных притч, молитв и любования иконами ликов Святых. Именно по этой причине у них не было не то чтобы какой-нибудь приставки, а даже самого простого телевизора.  
  
 _«Оно всё сведёт тебя в Ад. Не отвлекайся на глупости»._  
  
      Разговор не вязался. Фелпс задал пару вопросов про протез и Гизмо, Салли кратко ответил, и вокруг снова стало слишком тихо, темно от растянувшихся по всему небу туч, неинтересно, неловко. Трэвису оставалось только смотреть на юношу перед собой, на его плечи, едва заметные в темноте ключицы, выглядывающие из-под большого свитера, и думать о том, как же ему хочется прикасаться к этому всему.  
  
      И когда его взгляд скользнул ниже, задержавшись на руках Салли, ливень забарабанил по оконному стеклу сильнее и громче, хаотично, словно бы пытаясь отвлечь Фелпса от неправильных мыслей, пусть тот и упрямился, не находя в себе сил отвести взгляд в сторону.  
  
      Кап-кап-кап.  
  
      Трэвис надеется, что сейчас достаточно темно, чтобы оправдать себя. Он боится, что Салли разозлится, что уйдёт, заметит всё ещё до того, как Фелпс позволит себе прикоснуться к его руке собственной. Он боится этого, но всё равно тянется к нему, чтобы спустя мгновение одёрнуть руку, словно прикосновение приносило невыносимую боль.  
  
      Салли такой миниатюрный, славный, маленький. И руки у него такие же маленькие, с тонкими пальцами и покрашенными в чёрный ногтями, и такие холодные, что даже самое случайное краткое прикосновение ощущается резко и ярко, пусть руки Фелпса уже давно обледенели от волнения.  
  
      У Трэвиса руки не такие тонкие и изящные, как у Салли. Они покрыты синяками и ссадинами, костяшки сбиты и только недавно начали заживать. Они грубые, смуглые и жёсткие, и Фелпс вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет понять, почему Салли держал его за руку, почему прикасался к нему сейчас, накрыв его ладонь своей.  
  
— У тебя такие сильные руки, — произносит Фишер, и Трэвису начинает казаться, что время замедлилось. Голубоволосый поднимает их руки, приложив ладонь к ладони так, чтобы можно было заметить разницу в размере. Да, руки у Трэвиса больше, даже запястье чуть шире. И они крепче, сильнее, более приспособлены к дракам, пусть сейчас Фелпс не может подумать ни о чём, кроме как о подростке перед собой, чьи ледяные руки отдавали самым настоящим жаром, вскружив голову и заняв все мысли. Трэвис — самый настоящий хулиган и задира, чьи руки разбивали далеко не одно лицо и ломали точно не одно ребро, но Фишера он хочет обнимать. И трогать. — Больше, нежели мои.  
  
      Кап-кап-кап.  
  
      Трэвис не знает, что под протезом Салли, но он чувствует острую необходимость прикасаться к этому «нечто», ощущать подушечками пальцев шрамы, губы, быть с ним нежным, не как с другими. Быть обходительным, внимательным, чувственным. Но всё, что он может сделать, чувствуя, как Салли переплетает свои пальцы с его пальцами — другой рукой убрать выбившуюся из голубого хвоста прядь волос за ухо, запоздало отмечая, что серёжки у Фишера на обоих ушах.  
  
      Его отец был бы против.  
  
      Но Трэвис не думает о нём, просто держа Салли за руку. Он вообще ни о чём не думает, если уже быть честным — просто не в состоянии сосредоточиться, пока всё так плавно и смазано, легко, даже едва ощутимо. Он молчит, ничего не отвечая на слова Фишера, пусть и внутренне с ними соглашаясь, и промолчал бы так, наверное, до самой ночи, если бы Салли чуть позже не заговорил.  
  
— Я здесь ничего не вижу. Поможешь мне с этим, а то очень в глаза лезут?  
  
      И Трэвис не мог отказаться, даже если не сразу понял, о чем речь. Как только Салли отпустил его руку, где-то неподалеку нашлась расческа, а сам Фишер потянулся руками к ремням протеза, расстегивая и снимая его, чтобы потом снять резинки с хвостов и распустить волосы. Если бы Трэвис не пытался понравиться Салли, то, скорее всего, на его просьбу не смотреть на лицо никак не отреагировал бы, и сделал то, что ему хочется, позволяя любопытству взять верх, но вместо этого он кивнул и сел позади парня, принявшись расчёсывать прямые голубые волосы.  
  
      У Салли они длинные, но не как у Ларри. Может, чуть выше лопаток — Трэвис точно сказать не может, потому что плохо видит в темноте. Ему как-то не доводилось заплетать кого-нибудь, так что сейчас он, слушая подсказки Фишера, старался сделать всё как можно более приемлемо и аккуратно, слишком нежно подбирая пряди руками, иногда случайно касаясь руками лица Фишера.  
  
      Он правда старается сделать всё аккуратно, раз за разом собирая голубые пряди в хвост, а Салли терпеливо ждёт, слегка улыбаясь от такой непривычной кропотливости и в какой-то степени даже забавного упрямства. У Трэвиса получается плоховато, и Фишер это понимает, даже не зная, как всё выглядит на самом деле, но никто из них ничего не говорит по этому поводу.  
  
      Трэвис знает: Салли улыбается. Он этого не видит, не чувствует, даже не думает об этом, но всё равно уверен, что Салли улыбается, пока гроза ярко сверкает молниями на долю секунды и громко стучится по окнам.  
  
      Уверен в этом даже когда ему удается заплести хвостики, потому что Салли реагирует на это не сразу, какое-то время просто молча и не поворачивая голову. Протез лежит на полу рядом с ними, пряжки на ремнях поблёскивают всякий раз, когда за раскатом грома следует яркая вспышка света, но Фишер не спешит надевать его.  
  
      А стук тяжелых капель не прекращается, лишь усиливаясь, и в какой-то момент Трэвис начинает сомневаться, что это всего лишь гроза, а не биение его собственного сердца.  
  
      Тук-тук-тук.


End file.
